1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle accommodations, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to an improved means for converting a van like vehicle into a recreational vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is a widely increasing interest in this country and abroad in camping activities. By camping activies, we mean those activities by groups of persons involving travel into generally less populated areas for the purpose of partaking of the beauties and natural attributes of field, forest and stream. In support of such activities, there has arisen the creation of the recreational vehicle, a term covering a wide assortment of vehicles that provide travel, shelter and survival provisions for the camping participants. Such recreational vehicles vary widely in style and size, ranging from simple trailers pulled by a car or the like to fully powered, mobile homes. Indeed, civilization is hardly left behind by such conveniences as television and air conditioning facilities carried by some of the more elegant mobile recreational vehicles.
One problem encountered by the camping enthusiast is that which is presented by what to do with the recreational vehicle during periods of time when the vehicle is not in use. Many recreational vehicle owners have found that multi-purpose vehicles convertible from camping use to a more general use, more adequately fit their budgets and desires. This solution provides a vehicle that can be used for such purposes as personnel transportation, an open interior truck during work requirements, and one which is adaptable for camping activities as needed.
A very popular vehicle that serves the triple capability above mentioned is the van vehicle, a small truck somewhat larger than a stationwagon automobile, and yet large enough to be used for camping activities when converted for that purpose. Although this type of vehicle has been available commercially from most major automobile manufacturers for many years, van vehicles were usually puchased by business concerns for such purposes as small article delivery and the like. Today's versions of the long known van is usually designed along the same style as yesteryear's models, with the exceptions of updatings found in the mechanical equipment of the van vehicles, and today's models usually have an abundance of window area so as to provide nearly wrap-around vision.
Surprisingly little prior art deals with the problem of converting a van like vehicle for the purposes above discussed. The patent to Logen, U.S. Pat. No. 3,282,685, does disclose a convertible seat and bed apparatus permanently mounted in a van vehicle. Also, the patent to Mortrude, U.S. Pat. No. 3,184,766, teaches an arrangement of benches that are convertible to make into beds; however, these for the most part are permanently connected to the vehicle.
There is a need for an improved convertible platform and shelf apparatus that will easily and quickly convert a van like vehicle from a truck into a large capacity personnel carrier or a recreational vehicle.